1. Field of The Invention
The present inventions relates generally to an apparatus for creating visual images. More particularly, the invention involves an illusion in which a setting is superimposed around a real image rather a reflected image being superimposed into the middle of the setting as is traditionally the case.
2. Discussion of The Invention
In the past a number of approaches have been taken in the construction of apparatus for use theatrical and like performances to create optical illusions. As early as 1879 John H. Pepper and J. J. Walkers patented an apparatus designed to render an actor or object gradually visible or invisible, at will, and also to substitute for an object in sight of the audience the image of another similar object hidden from the direct vision of the audience. This apparatus and its use is described in the very early U.S. Pat. No. 221,605.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,768 issued to Egging discloses an apparatus for creating multi-planar images using computer generated images which are displayed on a display screen such as a TV monitor. A series of parallel mirrors are disposed at an angle to the monitor and act as beam splitters. Three dimensional models, which are reflected to the viewer or viewed through the beam splitters, are used to provide a combined image with a video display.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,522 issued to Lunde, et al., there is disclosed an imaging apparatus which uses a first three dimensional set, and a second set which is occupied by live actors or other objects, which are to be incorporated into the three dimensional scene as a part of the illusion. A beam splitter is provided in front of the three dimensional set and a monitor or projector is positioned to project an image from the second set onto the beam splitter. The actors on the second set are then positioned to achieve the desired scale. The actor is then filmed in real time interacting with the blacked out second set props and the image is then recorded. The recorded image is then played back on the monitor and reflected onto the beam-splitter to give the illusion that the recorded image is interacting with the props in the three dimensional set.
The Lunde et al. approach is exemplary of the traditional approach wherein "ghosts", which are in reality video or film images, are superimposed into the middle of a setting by using beam splitters. In sharp contradiction, the present invention uses a real, not a reflected image, and superimposes the setting around it. This unique approach avoids many of the drawbacks of the traditional so called "Pepper's Ghost" type illusions. For example, there is a certain inefficiency to the traditional "Pepper's Ghost" set-up because there are necessary dead areas such as the area where the video monitor is located. Also, in the prior art illusions the viewing angles must carefully controlled so that each member of the audience is provided with a proper view of the "ghost" image. Further, the proportions of the apparatus are of necessity, dictated by the angle of the beam splitter and size of the image. For these and other reasons in certain applications the traditional approach either won't work or it creates substantial problems in certain applications.
As will be better understood from the description which follows in using the apparatus of the present invention, "Real Image" ghosts are not reflected, and there are no bad angles and no dead or hidden areas. If the audience can see inside the setting, they can see the illusion. Additionally, the "Real Image" set can be in any proportion. It need not be deeper than it is tall and it can be both shallow and wide. Because there are no hidden areas or special angles, the apparatus can be conveniently installed and used virtually anywhere. For example, the apparatus can easily be incorporated into an interactive display, taking images off of video disc and creating images in response to audience choices.